Final Fantasy ,The Awakening
by killerkitty
Summary: This is my brother, Jack's, first fanfic. I hope you like it. Plz no flamers thx*Vincent and his friends must stop the evil Diablos from destroying the world.Sorry I haven't posted latly, here it is Chapter 4
1. Chapter 1 The Journy Begins

Final Fantasy 12  
  
Introduction  
A dark figure walks down into the evil mountain Gangaua. He walks down on to a circular platform and chants the words," Lord Diablos, I have come a long way to free you from the prison set by the Centra." At that very moment, a huge monstrous figure rose out of the depths of Gangaua. "Then Free Me Human or You Will Die." The man smiled and started to chant some words. Then there was a bright light and the 2 figures were gone.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
8 companions were walking through the Silent Forest when a monster attacked. "Cloud, Zidana, Tifa, your turn to fight the monster," commanded Vincent, the leader of the group. Cloud attacked the monster with an attack called Holy, a bright, light green ball of engergy that explodes into a wave of immense green. Dispite the cool lense flares the attack gave of, it barely phased the monster.   
  
The monster gargled in pain as it swiped a slimy tentacle at its foes doing a slight number of damage. After recovering from the blow, Tifa attacked with her favorite attack called Chopsticks. It didn't do much damage but it distracted the monster long enough to allow Zidane to quickly slice the monster with his dagger, but that attack was more poor that Tifa's attempt.   
  
Vincent and the others stood back watching the battle while shaking their heads in shame.  
  
Suddenly the monster summoned a giant tidal wave and took out 300HP. Cloud, having finally built up enough strength, he used his limit break Final Fury Swordsman. The monster gave one last gargle before it fell over dead. The team collected the gold and, continued on their way to the village of Nauaga.   
  
Unpon entering the small town, they went to the potion store and bought some Phoenix Ups, Hi Potions, and Potions and put it in their bags. Then they went to the weapons shop and bought Barret a gattling gun, Cloud a Blood Sword, Tifa a Grand Glove, Dart a Red Eyed Dragoon Sword, and Rose a Dark Dragoon Sword. Vincent, Squall, and Vivi didn't want anything.   
  
Vincent left the group to talk with the village elder to ask a question.   
  
"Ah, Vincent, how are you doing today," said the village chief.   
  
  
"Are the rumors true about Mt. Gangaua?" Vincent asked.   
  
"Yes, you must go now and for it is destiny that calls you. An evil and twisted man by the name of Barthin went to Mt. Gangaua to free Diablos from the trap set by the Cetra. You must go sleigh Diablos or the world is doomed." The village chief said,   
  
"Take Namitra, the sword of the Cetra, and go to Cansita. There is where you will meet a very good friend of mine. His name is Drake and he will help in anyway that he can."   
  
With that Vincent left the village chief's house and caught up with his friends.   
  
"And just where have you been mister?" Tifa asked the stoic man next to her.   
  
"I was just taking a walk around the Nauaga and came back." Vincent replied.  
  
"Yeah right, you wuz probably hangin' wit some girls you found." Barret said sarcastically.   
  
"No, I was walking around Nauaga you incompetent fool," Vincent glared at Barret., his red eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"Are you tryin' to start somethin', Vincent? 'Cause if ya are, I'd kick your ass all around this village," Barret threatened the man while shoving his gun arm up into the Ex-Turks' face.   
  
"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP BEFORE I SLAP YOU BOTH!" Shouted Tifa.   
  
"Alright Alright!" Barret grunted while Vincent replied with his usual "..."   
  
"Vincent, where are we headed next," said Cloud, who had been quite the whole time the others argued. "We are headed to village of Cansite," Vincent answered in a matter-of-fact tone.   
  
...And to the village they went. 


	2. Do not read this, it is a copy of the ot...

Chapter 2  
It took 2 days for the group to get to Cansite.   
  
"Aren't we there yet," whined Cloud.   
  
"For the last time, NO!," yelled Tifa.   
  
" You guys shouldn't always bicker," stated Dart.   
  
"Dart, you shouldn't try to stop them, its useless," said Rose.   
  
"Enough already, we are almost there, so behave and shut up!" yelled Vincent.   
  
Then a monster came out the trees.   
  
"Lord Diablos has sent me to kill you. So DIE!" exclaimed the monster.   
  
"Actions speak louder than words, Dumbass..." said Cloud.   
  
Vincent, Dart, and Rose were first to fight. Vincent changed into Chaos and attacked the monster with his claws. Dart changed into a dragoon and used Final Burst on it. This made the monster very pissed.   
  
"YOU WILL DIE FIRST DRAGOON BOY!" yelled the monster.  
  
It launched an energy shot that nailed Dart in the stomach and made him change back into his normal form.   
  
"Ouch! That really hurt!' Dart said.  
  
"Theres more where that came from sonny." said the monster.  
  
It was finally Rose's turn to fight.   
  
"Take this beast!" exclaimed Rose.  
  
She also turned into a dragoon and used Dark Dragon Attack on the monster.   
  
"NO!" yelled the monster as it was destroyed.  
  
So the team got 200,000gil for killing it and 1000 exp.  
  
"That was a hard boss battle wasn't guys."said Cloud almost out of breathe.   
  
"What do you mean, you didn't even do anything you idiotic lame-brain dumbass!" yelled Dart.  
  
"So." said Cloud.  
  
"That does it Cloud!" said Tifa.  
  
SLAP!   
  
The blow made Cloud go flying through the air and hit a tree head on.   
  
" Why did you do that, Tifa?" asked Vincent.   
  
"He wouldn't shut his mouth," answered Tifa in an irratated voice.   
  
"You still shouldn't have hit him anyway." said Vincent.   
  
"I'll slap you too if you don't shut up and leave me alone!" yelled Tifa   
  
"Yes ma'am." said Vincent in a cowardly voice.   
  
So Barret picked up Cloud and the group continued to Cansite. When they got there Barret took Cloud to the village doctor while Tifa, Dart, Rose, Vivi, Zidane, and Squall went to the potion shop and the weapon shop to stock up on their supplies. Vincent on the other hand went to find Drake. He walked into and old building that collected rare items from all world.   
  
"Have you seen a man named Drake?" asked Vincent.   
  
"Want do you want with Drake?" asked the owner.   
  
"His old friend from Nauaga said that he can help me destroy Diablos." replied Vincent.   
  
"Oh... In that case look no farther, I am the Drake you are looking for," said Drake.   
  
"Good, how can you help me then?" asked Vincent.   
  
"I will join your team and help you on your quest." said Drake.   
  
"Okay..." said Vincent slowly.   
  
Drake followed Vincent where the rest of the group was.   
  
"Hi everybody, my name is Drake Zects. I will be helping you on your quest to find and destroy Diablos." said Drake.   
  
"What, who is Diablos. We didn't know anything abou..." said Tifa.   
  
"VINCENT!!" they all said at once. 


	3. Chapter 2 The Meeting of a New Friend

Chapter 2  
It took 2 days for the group to get to Cansite.   
  
"Aren't we there yet," whined Cloud.   
  
"For the last time, NO!," yelled Tifa.   
  
" You guys shouldn't always bicker," stated Dart.   
  
"Dart, you shouldn't try to stop them, its useless," said Rose.   
  
"Enough already, we are almost there, so behave and shut up!" yelled Vincent.   
  
Then a monster came out the trees.   
  
"Lord Diablos has sent me to kill you. So DIE!" exclaimed the monster.   
  
"Actions speak louder than words, Dumbass..." said Cloud.   
  
Vincent, Dart, and Rose were first to fight. Vincent changed into Chaos and attacked the monster with his claws. Dart changed into a dragoon and used Final Burst on it. This made the monster very pissed.   
  
"YOU WILL DIE FIRST DRAGOON BOY!" yelled the monster.  
  
It launched an energy shot that nailed Dart in the stomach and made him change back into his normal form.   
  
"Ouch! That really hurt!' Dart said.  
  
"Theres more where that came from sonny." said the monster.  
  
It was finally Rose's turn to fight.   
  
"Take this beast!" exclaimed Rose.  
  
She also turned into a dragoon and used Dark Dragon Attack on the monster.   
  
"NO!" yelled the monster as it was destroyed.  
  
So the team got 200,000gil for killing it and 1000 exp.  
  
"That was a hard boss battle wasn't guys."said Cloud almost out of breathe.   
  
"What do you mean, you didn't even do anything you idiotic lame-brain dumbass!" yelled Dart.  
  
"So." said Cloud.  
  
"That does it Cloud!" said Tifa.  
  
SLAP!   
  
The blow made Cloud go flying through the air and hit a tree head on.   
  
" Why did you do that, Tifa?" asked Vincent.   
  
"He wouldn't shut his mouth," answered Tifa in an irratated voice.   
  
"You still shouldn't have hit him anyway." said Vincent.   
  
"I'll slap you too if you don't shut up and leave me alone!" yelled Tifa   
  
"Yes ma'am." said Vincent in a cowardly voice.   
  
So Barret picked up Cloud and the group continued to Cansite. When they got there Barret took Cloud to the village doctor while Tifa, Dart, Rose, Vivi, Zidane, and Squall went to the potion shop and the weapon shop to stock up on their supplies. Vincent on the other hand went to find Drake. He walked into and old building that collected rare items from all world.   
  
"Have you seen a man named Drake?" asked Vincent.   
  
"Want do you want with Drake?" asked the owner.   
  
"His old friend from Nauaga said that he can help me destroy Diablos." replied Vincent.   
  
"Oh... In that case look no farther, I am the Drake you are looking for," said Drake.   
  
"Good, how can you help me then?" asked Vincent.   
  
"I will join your team and help you on your quest." said Drake.   
  
"Okay..." said Vincent slowly.   
  
Drake followed Vincent where the rest of the group was.   
  
"Hi everybody, my name is Drake Zects. I will be helping you on your quest to find and destroy Diablos." said Drake.   
  
"What, who is Diablos. We didn't know anything abou..." said Tifa.   
  
"VINCENT!!" they all said at once. 


	4. Chapter 3 The Journy to Herotuin

Chapter 3  
  
"Vincent, why didn't you tell us about Diablos?" said Cloud.  
  
"You should always tell your friends if you plan to involve them in some sort of world saving adventure." said Vivi.  
  
" Ya," said Cloud, Tifa, Dart, Rose, Barret, Squall, and Zidane at the same time.  
  
" Oh well, we'll come along anyway, Vincent," said Tifa," but if you don't tell us next time I'll slap you silly!"  
  
"Well, that all worked out nicly now didn't it."said Drake.  
  
" Not as bad as I thought. Hey, Drake, were are we going to go now?" asked Vincent.  
  
"We are going to Herotuin, the ancient Centra tempal to defeat Calza." said Drake.  
  
"Who is Calza?" asked Vincent.  
  
"He is Diablos's 5th captian. He has destroyed many villages and people. He has made a base inside Herotuin and has captured Odin. He plans to use Dark Magic on Odin to do his bidding. We must stop him before his uses it." said Drake.  
  
So the 9 campanians went to Herotuin.  
  
"Why is this forest so quiet and creepy?" asked Squall.  
  
"Because animals around Herotuim has been either eaten or destroyed by Calza's men." answered Drake.  
  
"What do his men look like anyway?" asked Rose.  
  
Then 5 men dressed in black and red uniforms came out of nowhere.  
  
"That is what they look like I think. " answered Cloud.  
  
"Guys, these are the warriors from Herotuin. They must have come to guide us to Herotuin."said Drake.  
  
The 5 men shook their heads at the same time.  
  
"Go ahead then, lead the way now."said Cloud.  
  
"Cloud, shut your mouth you dingus."said Tifa.  
  
"Why don't you just go screw a tree Tifa!" exclaimed Cloud.  
  
"Would you guys please stop you bickering, God!" said Dart.  
  
"Fine." Cloud and Tifa said together.  
  
The warriors took them through bushes, creeks, hills, and rocky terran for 3 days. Then they heard a scream in front of them.   
  
"What was that, Drake?" asked Vivi.  
  
"I don't now, but it doesn't sound good to me." answered Drake.  
  
They followed the sound of the screams to a hut that was burning.  
  
"What happened here?" asked Cloud.  
  
Then they saw it. It was a huge hairy monster with 8 legs.  
  
"Its Muriont, the giant spider. What is it doing away from the Dawertin Mar...?" asked Drake.  
  
Just before he could finish Muriont pounced toward them.  
  
"Run!" yelled Vincent.  
  
The group ran into a cave and waited until Muriont was gone before they came out.   
"Something weird is going on and I don't like it." said Tifa.  
  
"Hey, where did the warriors go to?"asked Squall.  
  
"I think they went after Muriont."said Drake.  
  
"What is Muriont exactly?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Muriont is a demon spider that has powerful attackes. It could have killed us in one shot of it's web." explained Drake.  
  
"That spider was still no match for the mighty Cloud Strife.Hahahahahahaha!" Cloud exclaimed as if he was important.  
  
"Lets go find Muriont and feed it Cloud for dinner." suggested Tifa.  
  
"Hey, thats not very nice. You should be nice to me." said Cloud.  
  
"Just shut up." said Tifa.  
  
"You have such a way of words don't you." Squall said jumping into the conversation.  
  
"SHOVE IT SQUALL!"Tifa said in an aggravated and iratated.  
  
"You now, you look beatiful when you are angry." said Squall trying to flirt with Tifa  
  
  
  
  
So the team continued until the reached Herotuin were they saw a terrible sight. 


	5. Chapter 4 The Battle in Herotuin

Chapter 4  
  
There were guards and slaves everywhere. Cloud almost attacked a guard becuse he was killing an old man because he fell down. The guards always looked over the slaves so nobody could try to save them.  
  
"This place is terrible. I can't beleive people still do this kinda stuff!" Dart said in a mourful vioce.  
  
"People shoudn't do this to other people!" exclaimed Cloud as if he was about to go into a fight with someone.  
  
Just then they saw 3 guards talking in a tent. They creep up slowly to the tent listened carefully to the guards talk.  
  
"I can't believe Captain Calza gets the big tent in the center if the temple." complained the 1st guard.  
  
"I dare you to go complain to Captain Calza about that."the 2nd guard said.  
  
"No way. Don't you remember what happened to the other 2 guys. He feed them to his baby dragon Dermona for dinner and than feed the bones to his helldogs." explained the 1st guard in a shaky voice.  
  
"We have to go to Calza's tent and take Odins sword back to Odin." said Drake as if he was the leader of the group.  
  
They sneeked their way around the guards and went to find Calza's tent. It took 2 hours for the group to find Calza's tent. When they got there, they heard a conversation inside.  
  
"I don't want to hear your excuses Reitu, I want the intruders found and dead or you will be the one dead, Got it. " said a hard and violant voice.  
  
"You will have them soon Captain Calza, you just have to be patient. They may have escaped from Muriont but they won't escape again, you can coun...." Reitu tried to explain but was cut of when Calza punched him in the face.  
  
"Just find them now!" ordered Calza as he stormed out of the tent.  
  
"I hate him."Reitu said to himself as he too stormed out of the tent and triped over a log.  
  
"Hahahahahaha, that guy stupid and clumsy." spoke Cloud hystarically to himself.  
  
"Lets move now."said the red caped leader.  
  
The group walked slowly into the tent. Tifa was the first one in.  
  
"That wasn't so hard now wa,,,"Tifa said but could't finish because a electric blade almost cut off her head.  
  
"I found the intruders, I found the..."Vincent blow off his head before the soldier could finish.  
  
"Get them men!" commanded the captain.  
  
30 men surrounded them. The only way out was to fight.   
  
"Lets all fight together this time guys". said Cloud.  
  
"Good idea, Cloud."Tifa replied in a sarcastic voice  
  
Vincent attacked a guy with his shotgun and blow a hole through his stomach. Drake attacked 5 men with a magic attack called Comet. It killed all of them in one hit. 10 men attack Vivi and Cloud with machine guns. Vivi conjured up a barrier to block the bullets. The bullets flew back and killed them. Rose used her dragoon powers again and used Astro Drain on a soldier. A sodier used Death Eater and knocked out Vivi from behind It killed him and healed her. Squall used Flare trio on 3 guys. It killed them too. Finaly dart used Final Fury again and killed the last 10 men.  
  
"That wasn't so hard I guess." said Drake breathing heavily.  
  
Whith the others busy with congratulating themselfs, Calza and Reitu carried Odin's sword to the tempel.  
  
"That was a great diverstion wasn't it Captain." said Retiu.  
  
"Yes it was, now lets get this thing to the temple fast." said the captain of Reitu.  
  
Meanwhile back at the tents.  
  
"Hey, were did Calza and his little helper go?" said Cloud.  
  
"And where did Odins sword go?" said Tifa.  
  
"They went up to the temple, lets go team." said Drake as if he was the leader of the team.  
  
"I am suppose to make the decisions and run the team." Vincent said in his head.  
  
So the team went into the temple. 


End file.
